


Soprano

by cryromantic



Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth fans rise, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Sex Toys, brief mention of Jeralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryromantic/pseuds/cryromantic
Summary: Manuela blows off some steam with one of her favorite toys while she thinks about a particular coworker, but not the one she was expecting.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Soprano

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short solo, but I adore the idea of Manuela being so into Byleth that she doesn't even realize it.

There was no shame in indulging herself. In the middle of the day. It was stress relief and she was the most stressed person she knew. Her door was locked and her curtains were drawn, the only light in her room the dim flames of the scented candles that had been enchanted to never melt away. An expensive indulgence, but it’s not as if she wasn't worth it. Manuela slipped her robe from her shoulders and let it fall gracelessly to the ground.

She moved to her dresser and wrenched open the middle drawer. "Who will it be today, hm?" She wriggled out of her shoes and kicked them away before turning her attention back to her collection.

It wasn't as impressive as the one she had back in the Empire. Still, there were a few fun specimens. She ran her finger over the dildos—sitting innocuous amongst her delicates—before she settled on a larger one carved from beautiful cherry wood. She hefted it in her palm, satisfied by the weight of it.

Manuela made sure to pluck out a vial of the oil she had bought in town a few weeks ago as well. It created such a delicious tingling sensation and just the mere thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. With a veritable spring in her step, she made her way to her bed where she dumped her haul onto her crumpled sheets. 

She sang an old favorite of hers under her breath as she pulled her dress over her head. It was tossed, uncaring, on her desk where it covered up the paperwork she hadn't finished yet. 

She wiggled her toes against the floor and slipped her fingertips into the waist of her smallclothes. She pushed them down and shimmied her hips until they slipped noiselessly to the floor. With a tiny giggle to herself, Manuela caressed her curves and squeezed her breasts together. It felt good and she sighed as a steady throbbing between her legs called for her attention. 

Manuela crawled into her bed and settled back with her head nestled by her feather-stuffed pillows. She closed her eyes and played with her nipples for a while. It was no good to rush these things.

Once her nipples had stiffened into peaks and the throb inside became impossible to ignore, she grabbed for her toy and rested it between her breasts. The tip was so close, she could crane her neck to mouth at it if she wanted. "You're a big boy, aren't you?" she cooed. Manuela grabbed the oil and unstoppered it to drip shiny liquid onto the carved head. "New in town?"

She capped the vial and dropped it onto her bed where it would most likely stay until she found it again days later. For good measure, Manuela tipped the end of the dildo to her lips and kissed it. "Never you worry, I know how to show a stud like you a good time."

With near reverence, Manuela spread the oil over the wood, she made sure to get it into all the little ridges that lined the head and shaft. She paused to breathe in deep; she spread her thighs and bit her lip as the air hit her wet slit. "Mm, I'm so— _oh_ —wet for you darling." 

She squeezed the toy in one hand as the other caressed her body. She made her way down, parted her folds, and circled her clit with a slender finger. "Oh! You shouldn't tease a w-woman like this," she said, her voice thick like her favored morfis plum liqueur.

Her skin itched with anticipation and Manuela wasted no more time. She adjusted, planting her feet on the bed to lift her hips. She rubbed the head of the dildo against her clit and moaned as the oil worked its magic into her skin. Beads of sweat slipped down her temples as she worked the toy inside herself. The head popped in and Manuela groaned appreciatively at the stretch and burn of it. 

She pressed it inside, thrust it in and out at a leisurely pace. The oil created tingling pockets of pleasure that burst like sparklers behind her navel. The bumps and ridges carved lovingly into the wood stimulated her walls better than any real cock she's had. 

Flashes of Captain Jeralt's broad shoulders and chiseled chest flooded her mind regardless. What would he be like? Goddess, what she would give to have his rough body against hers. She pinched her nipple and cried out as the dildo hit a particularly sensitive spot inside.

Would Jeralt be rough? Use her body to take what he wants? She bit her lip. No, maybe he would be more gentle? 

Manuela turned her face into her pillow as she quickened the pace of her thrusting. "Ohh, you feel so good," she whined, "I'm so close, make me come."

She screwed her eyes shut and a flash of green hair came unbidden to her mind. 

Manuela gasped and plunged her hand down and down until she reached her clit. She circled it roughly and let her mind wander further. Big, round eyes blinking down at her, ample breasts nearly spilling from a too-tight top.

_"Good morning, Professor Manuela."_

She moaned and clenched hard around the wooden toy. Her hands were beginning to cramp but she couldn't stop.

_"Are you alright, Manuela? Here, lean on me."_

She tried to push the toy impossibly further, desperate to satisfy the ache deep inside.

_"Perhaps you would care to join me for tea?"_

_"It's hot tonight, no? Should we take a swim?"_

_"You'll be alright. I'm here with you."_

"Oh, Byleth!" 

To her surprise, it was not the deep voice of the Captain that brought her to completion, but rather the soft, lilting voice of the new professor.

Her limbs fell boneless to the mattress. Little aftershocks of pleasure shot up her spine as her body still clenched around the dildo. "Damn," she panted.

She had no time to contemplate as a sudden knock on her door sent her into a panic. She sat up, suddenly, and slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a moan as the toy accidentally moved within her. Manuela breathed hard, hoping that whoever was there would _leave._

"Professor, are you there?" called a frighteningly familiar voice from the other side of the door. "It's Byleth."

" _Damn!"_


End file.
